


More Than Enough

by By_Noa



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fame, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Insecure Dick Grayson, Jealous Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Noa/pseuds/By_Noa
Summary: After the events that led to Terra's death, the team are in need of a break, but Kory and Dick's alone time doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super slow response to a prompt I got many moons ago and forgot about because 1) I accidentally deleted the original message, and 2) perfectionism. But thought this would be the perfect time to post it.

It was not often the team got a day off and between training, missions and personal obligations, it had become a thing of the recent past. But Dick was not oblivious to the growing fatigue among them. They needed a win beyond saving the world, something smaller and more familiar to normal life, like he and Kory moving in together. Something that would re engage their efforts and bring them together, making them a cohesive and effective unit again. A reminder of why they were the Titans.

Of course, it was Kory who suggested a break, sensing the waning motivation among the group first. She was good that way, sensing and discerning with that canny ability he admired so much.

Quite predictably, when Dick brought it up to the team, most of them jumped at the opportunity. Damian was hesitant at first, but was soon convinced of the benefits of not having the adults around for a day. He assured Dick and Kory that he and the others could take care of themselves without burning down the tower, or drawing the attention of their enemies.

Dick still insisted on them all keeping their comms on, just in case of emergencies.

Dick slumped down and switched the TV on. “It’s starting,” he called.

He’d set his mind on curling up on the sofa with Kory in front of the TV, so he was surprised and a little aroused when she stepped into the living room wearing a glittering, purple, backless dress with a slit at the thigh.

“Dick,” Kory frowned. “Why aren’t you dressed? We’re going to be late.”

He cleared his throat and tore his gaze from the soft material draping over her breasts. “Late for what, honey?”

“Isn’t it Captain Roya's retirement party tonight at the McQueen Hotel?” She twisted her hips, showing off the flow of the dress. “I’d be nice to meet your friends.”

“Oh, right.” Dick leaped off the sofa. “Of course. I forgot about that.” He laughs nervously, scratching behind his ear, sheepish, before disappearing behind their bedroom door. “I’ll just be a minute.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kory hums, giggling to herself.

***

Dick was a little nervous about introducing Kory to his peers, but it wasn’t because of the way she looked or where she was from, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever set his eyes on with the biggest heart. It was her candor that gave him pause. “Uh, honey - let’s keep the conversation light, tonight, OK?” he said - _asked <\i>, as she readjusted his tie outside the doors of the hotel._

__

__

“I know not to talk about Titans’ business,” she said, smiling when he gave her a pointed look. “Oh. I don’t think I know what you mean.”

Dick pulled at the neck of his shirt as his cheeks warmed. “You know, our personal life.”

“I promise not to mention anything to do with our sex life, if that’s what you’re referring to.” Kory pressed her body to his, draping her arms over his shoulders. “I learned my lesson the last time.” She pressed her mouth to his and his body sighed, melting against her touch. “Now,” Kory took his hand into hers. “Let’s have some fun.”

“Maybe we should’ve brought the others with us.” Dick swallowed, gripping her hand a little too tight to keep her from going inside - not that she couldn’t take it because she was twice as strong as him, but if her smile wasn’t enough to reassure him taking a day off was a good idea, the warmth of her lingering kiss behind his ear, a promise for later, was.

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of a day off?” She slid her hand down his arm and bent her fingers around his. “They’ll be fine.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. “Let’s get a drink.”

Eyes wandered in their direction, whispers followed, and the odd flash blinked from the crowd, but Kory took it all in her stride, calmer and more patient than he was. He had second thoughts about taking her home and cashing in on her promise instead of pretending they hadn’t become the centerpiece of the night, but he was glad he stuck it out, if only for Kory's sake. She had gone to the trouble of looking like a movie star on the red charpet, and so she deserved to be seen. The night wore on and the atmosphere warmed, the Captain’s grand kids running circles around the waiting staff with more than one accident, to the chagrin of the clean-up crew, and their helpless parents. Most of the guests had enough alcohol in them to forget they were afraid, amazed or excited an alien was among them.

Dick’s enthusiasm had waned with all the shop talk though, his eyes darting out to find Kory, who had found a little crowd of children to occupy her time. He smiled, it was she who was occupying their time, to the relief of their parents, with some human proofed parlor tricks. The best part about this whole thing had been introducing her to everyone, to the world, as Koriand’r, warrior princess, and his girlfriend whom he lived with. 

It was nice to see her being embraced, but mostly, he just wanted to go home and hold her in his arms while they ate chips and watched cartoons.

“Thank you, Miss Kory,” the oldest looking of the brood said.

Kory stood up from the table as they ran away, and smiled at Dick as he approached her. “Hey, you.”

Dick circled his arm around her waist, bringing her close. “Hey. I’m sorry I’ve been stuck most of the night talking politics.”

She shakes her head. “It’s nice to see this side to you.”

“I wonder what the kids are doing?” He huffed, loosening his tie.

Kory giggled. “You’re not worried about them. You _miss_ them.”

“What?” He scoffs. “I mean, I think we all needed a break from each other. Especially me, from all Gar’s pranks, and Raven, well, being Raven,” he sighed. “And then there’s Damian or Bruce 2.0, not to mention Reyes,” Dick takes a brief pause. “Actually, Reyes is pretty amazing. They should all take a leaf out of his book.”

“You miss them.” She cooed. “I do, too. But if it’ll make you feel better, I can check in on them.”

“I mean, you don’t have to, but if you want to - I won’t stop you.” He smiled. “I mean, I would never stop you doing anything.”

“Dick…”

“Yeah.”

“Kiss me.”

Dick reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and oh, this is all he ever wants, needs. He doesn’t know how he gets through a day when they’re apart. He pulled away with his eyes still closed and his breath caught in his chest, smiling at the memory of her kiss. Magic. That’s what she is. "Dance with me."

“Oof,” He stumbled forward as two fellow officers fell into him, and quickly turned to the right the man with the drink in his hand, threatening to spill it everywhere. “Whoa!”

“There you are,” the tall, dark haired one hiccuped.

“We’ve been looking all over for ya,” added, the bald one. “Listen, we know it’s cliché, but we got the Cap a watch from all of us. It’s engraved and everything.”

“Cost a pretty penny, too.”

“We think you should do the speech.” Baldy said. “You’re much more articulate than this waffling buffoon.”

“Hey!”

Kory chuckled at the two men, as they squabbled among themselves. 

“I promised my girl a dance before we leave.” Dick turned to Kory. Some night off this was.

“Oh, c’mon.” Tall one pleaded. “Two minutes, and then Cap gives a speech.”

“Go on.” Kory nudged Dick. “I’m going to check in on the kids anyway. I’ll be back before you’re done.” 

Dick huffed and let them drag him into the crowd to the front of the hall. Baldy shoved a glass in his hand, while Tall fetched him the microphone, but his eyes followed Kory all the way out into the reception area. Baldy knocked a dessert spoon against his wine glass to arouse the crowd and pull their attention, and Dick cleared his throat.

“Congratulations again,” He started. 

His speech lasted all of the two minutes he agreed to and then he made room for the Captain. He listened dutifully; engaging with his Captain as he spoke, smiling when he told a moving story about;why he joined the force, but his mind wandered to Kory who hadn’t returned. The Cap’s words were a little slurred, but his jokes landed, meanwhile, Dick glanced at his watch and then scanned the crowd, before deciding he’d go looking for her.

His heart thumped and his mind raced through a trillion scenarios at record speed as he maneuvered his way through the happy, leery drunks. They’d missed the memo about the Cap’s retirement being a family event. He couldn’t blame them though - Cap had missed that memo, too.

Dick flicked the comm on. He should’ve done that earlier. He should’ve checked in on them before they went out and made sure they were okay. What if Trigon was back and had taken Raven? What if Gar was hurt or Deathstroke had set a trap for them, waiting and biding his time for Kory and he to be away so he could take them?

He shot through the doors to reception and headed for the exit when he heard Kory laughing that glorious laugh of hers; joyous and hearty, contagious. He stepped back and found her standing by the elevators with one of his colleagues. The transfer cop. Rugged James, his peers called him because he had a chiseled jaw, muscle definition under his shirt and charm for days. And now, rugged James was cornering his girlfriend with said chisel, definition and charm.

Dick’s cheeks grew hot and his heart clenched tight as she giggled at his joke, pushing him playfully in the shoulder, and laughing even harder when he stumbled.

“You really are strong,” James chuckled, righting himself. Kory forgot her strength sometimes, and in that moment, Dick was glad for it.

Kory had a drink in her hand and he wondered if transfer cop had got it for her. It was a small thing, something that wouldn't bother him usually, but e was seeing red. In all honesty though, it was about more than James. It was everyone. It was all of them, fawning over her, tripping over their own feet with burning curiosity and fear. She seemed remissed with all the attention, but it didn’t stop him imagining the day when she would wake up and realize she didn’t need the Titans or him to be great. 

There were far more powerful men out there than him. Men like Superman who could match her power, and strength, who could relate to her history and understand her struggles. He hoped it wasn’t true, but if it was, if he was fated to lose her to a better man, he’d be damned if James ever considered himself in the running.

Fists clenched, he moved towards them. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he knew he couldn’t mark his territory because it would look childish, and besides that, Kory would kick his ass for being so silly. He was green and he couldn’t help it. It was silly and he knew it, but she was his and he was hers, and that was how it had been from the day they met. And even if he wasn’t enough for a woman as powerful, and deadly, and beautiful as her, he was going to fight to be with her, always.

“Oh, Dick,” Kory called out with laughter in her voice when she spotted him. “Over here,”

He took a breath as he reached, and stretched his face into a painful, feigned smile as he pressed Kory to his side. “James. Hi.” He said, tying his arm around her waist.

“Hey, Dick,” James took a generous sip of his champagne.

“Your friend, James, is it?” Kory smiled when he nodded. “He’s so funny. He was telling me about the two of you working together.”

Dick huffed out a laugh. “Oh, really.”

“I don’t know,” James teased. “Something comes over me when I’m in the company of a beautiful woman, and I just spill secrets all over the place.” He dropped his eyes over her body, savoring every inch of her. “Dick - you shouldn’t keep this wonderful creature to yourself. She has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. I think I’m in love.”

Dick clenched his jaw. “There's someone out there for you, I'm sure.”

“You’re quite beautiful, too.” Kory said. “Isn’t he, Dick?”

James smiled. “Thank you. I love that about you. You just say what you think.”

“We should get going.” Dick said. “It’s getting late.” What he doesn’t mention, is that James is probably a sentence or two away from being punched in the face.

“Oh.” Kory cried. “But we haven’t danced.”

“Exactly.” James downed his champagne and put it down by his foot. “You can’t go yet. The young lady wants to dance and I have a move or two up my sleeve.”

Dick stepped forward, fist clenched, and Kory looped her arm around his. “Dick always gets the first dance,” she smiled, “and the second, and the last.” She curtsied. “Thank you for talking with me, James. It was very - pleasant.”

James’ face marred red like a tomato. “Oh. Yeah. Sure.” He cleared his throat. “Obviously.”

“Goodnight, James.” Dick winked. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He smiled as he whisked Kory back into the hall, pulling her straight onto the dance floor. His heart settling behind his rib cage as air filled his lungs again. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and then he cupped her waist, bringing her near as they clasped hands. “I take it everything was okay with the kids?”

“Yes.” Kory said. “Is everything okay with you?”

Dick swallowed, and felt the heat rush up his neck. “Uh, of course. I’m great.”

“Dick.” She smiled as they swayed. “James was just being friendly.”

“I know. James is _very_ friendly.” Dick sighed. He was a complete idiot for being jealous over a douche like James, and he knew it now. He knew it even then, watching them together, but he couldn’t see beyond his own insecurities. He just wanted to be worthy of her. “I’m sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me.”

“Jealous - why?”

Dick cleared his throat, his eyes falling away from hers for a moment. “I love you.”

Her face lit up. Her eyes glowed bright. “I love you, too.”

“Is it - enough?” He asked, flexing his shoulders when his chest tightened. Kory frowned at him and tilted her head to the side, considering him for a moment as her face twisted with confusion. “This life. The Titans.” He added. “Me,” was only a whisper, a tiny question hidden at the back of his throat, finally clawing its way out of his mouth, out of his heart. “Am I enough for you?”

Oh, Dick,” Kory smiled and tears sprung to her eyes and she pressed herself closer. “Yes.” She said, finally. “Family is all I’ve ever wanted. It’s everything to me.” she dipped her head lower to seek his eyes. “You are more than enough, Dick. You’re everything.”

His chest cracked wide open. Every time he thought it impossible to love her more than he already did, she made him foolish for ever considering such a thing. He pulled her tight against him and held on. “I feel the same about you.” He whispered. “From the moment I saw you.”

Kory sighed and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go home.”

Dick smiled, nodding at her request.

***

“And I’ve heard jealousy can be quite healthy for a relationship.” Kory continued as they stepped out of the elevator and walked the hall towards their apartment.

Dick raised his eyebrow at that. “In exceedingly small does, babe, not as a sport. Not that you ever get jealous.” He teased, cupping her waist as she shuffled through her purse for the house keys. Moving her bright red hair across her shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her neck as she opened the door. “For once I’d like -,” 

Crash!

Dick and Kory paused, as movement sounded somewhere in their apartment. He instinctively moved in front of her and pushed his way inside. He moved slow through the dark hallway, feeling Kory at his back, but what he found was - unexpected - infuriating at best. “Really?” He groaned.

Two pizza boxes sat on their coffee table with Damian and Jamie slumped on the sofa watching TV. Gar was frozen, as though Dick and Kory wouldn’t be able to see him, despite the fact that he was standing directly above the vase he’d just broken, while Raven hovered on the balcony, somehow managing to ignore them all.

“Sorry.” Gar bared all his teeth. “Damian dared me to turn into as many animals as possible in 60 seconds.”

“You lost by the way,” Damian said.

“Nuhuh,” Gar cried. “You never said I had to do a certain number to win.”

“He’s right.” Jamie said.

“Uh, excuse me,” Dick said. “I gave you a key in case of emergencies - what are you all doing here?”

“They missed being told what to do,” Raven said as she stepped inside. “It was Damian’s idea, though he convinced the boys it was theirs. I told him it was a bad one, but it’s Damian.”

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” he groaned.

“Ok, all right,” Dick held his hand up. “Well,” he rubbed his chin. "You're safe, at least."

Kory shrugged. “And they fed themselves. Congratulations guys,” 

“But your domestic skills are underwhelming.” Dick picked up the pizza boxes and carried them into the kitchen, and Kory followed. “I’m sorry, babe. Some night off, huh.”

“It’s perfect.” Kory wrapped her arms around his back and bent herself to rest her head on his shoulder. “They missed us too.” She smiled wide. “Who said we couldn’t have our day off together?”

Dick sighed, mirroring her smile when she stood to look at him. “I guess you’re right.” He said. “The tower is in one piece. No one is hurt. I'm glad we're home.”

“Me too.”

“Although, we have to move now, right?” He offers and Kory laughs that joyous, hearty laugh of hers. “We at least have to change the locks.”

*** 

They curled up with the kids on the sofa and watched a film together in the dark, and by the end credits, silence had fallen over the apartment. Dick looked across Jamie and Raven’s sleeping form between them. “Do you hear that?”

“I don’t hear anything,” She said.

Dick smiled. “Exactly.” He glanced down on the floor where Damian slept with Gar curled beside him, a furry little cat.

“Should we wake them?” Kory asked as Dick pulled her up to her feet with him. 

“No. We should enjoy the silence.” He said. “Tomorrow, we’re back in the tower.” Yawning, he shook his head, exhausted. “I’m beat - are you ready for bed?” When she nodded, he followed her to their bedroom and sat on the bed as she slipped into the bathroom.

Nothing had gone according to his plan, at least not how he had pictured it would, but all in all, his day off had turned out better than he could’ve imagined. Their place might have been a mess, but the tower was still standing, the kids were all safe and sound, and he had the best girl in the world cosying up to him every night.

He laughed at himself for being an idiot and shut out the lights. Just then, a slither shot across the room as Kory opened the door and flicked it off, making her way underneath the blanket. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his body to sink into the bed, among the soft sheets with Kory’s face gently pressed against his shoulder blade.

“I was thinking we could invite James over for dinner.” Kory said. "He clearly needs friends."

Dick stiffened in Kory’s arms as his eyes popped open, and then her laughter vibrated against his back. “Funny. Real funny - and no. no. never.” He said, closing his eyes and turning into his pillow to sleep. “Ever.”

“Goodnight, Dick.” She sang. 

“Ever.”


End file.
